A Normal Day At The Opera
by Captain Ichabod Rainey
Summary: Just a funny Phantom story!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Phantom!

* * *

It was a normal day at the Opera Populaire....

Or so Erik thought

Erik was composing (big surprise!)

Christine was doing whatever opera singers do

Carlotta was trying not to sound like a toad (and I said '_trying')_

Meg was looking at her chest (cuz it's_ so BIG!)_

& Raoul....well what _does_ Raoul do?

So yeah! Normal right?

WRONG!

As the saying go's! 'It ain't over till the_ fat_ lady sings!' (In this case Carlotta's the 'fat lady' cuz...well...you _HAVE_ seen the play...right?)

So Erik is totally into his music when Raoul came down!

Raoul "Eerriikk!"

Erik "What is it _now_ Fop!?"

Raoul "It's Christine! She's _soo not_ into fashion!

Erik got _very _mad at this!

Erik "You're joking?!"

Raoul "No!"

Erik "Get out"

Raoul "What?"

Erik "Get out! Fop!"

Christine "Do de do dum de"

Meg "Chrissie!"

Christine "What is it now Meg?"

Meg "My chest is bigger then you'res! HA!"

Christine "Well at least _I'm_ not known for being in 'Lad's Magazine!'"

Meg "You're just-"

Carlotta "Ah la-_CROAK!!"_

Meg "What the _heck_ was that!?"

Christine "I think that was Carlotta"

Meg "Bah someone needs to tell her to SHUT UP!!"

Carlotta "What izz you're problem? No! don't zell me! you tink ( I know how to spell 'Think' I'm doing it that way cuz Carlotta talks odd..) my zinging iz bad!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah that went on for long time! we'll get back to them later!

So once again Erik was totally into his music!

Meg 'AHH! IT'S HIM! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERRRAAA!!!"

Erik "......." "Goooooo aawwwaayy!!!!!"

Meg...faints

Erik "Finely!"

Christine " Erik!"

Erik " Christine! Angel! I'm so sorry! I did not hear you come in! please sit!"

Christine "Erik...where is that _sun_ light coming from? we're more then 5 story's below the Opera house"

Erik "..........Um...I don't know...."

I don't know if I'll add more but please tell me what you think!!!


	2. Fop bashing part one

One day Raoul was walking home from the hair saloon when it started to rain!  
"NOO!!' Raoul cried "I just got my hair done!" Raoul ran as fast as his  
legs  
would take him he found himself at the Opera House where Erik was taking  
Christine to his Lair/Home "ERIK!" Raoul cried tears mixing with the rain  
"Christine! Erik! Help me!!" "Ah, crap! Christine run as fast as you can!  
I'll  
get rid of the Fop!" Erik said "Oh, Erik" Said Christine "What's wrong  
Raoul?"  
"I need to get in NOW!! My hair!!" "No" Erik said walking away "Please! I'm  
begging!" "Come on Raoul you can come with us" Christine said "What!? NO!"  
Yelled Erik "Erik, it's only till the rain let's up!" "That could take all  
night! And I was hoping we could have the night..just the two of us" Erik  
said  
in a slightly husky voice "HELLO?!? NOW!!" "Ok come on let's go" Christine  
then said "I'm so sorry Erik! How about tomorrow?" "Oh, fine" Erik said  
clearly upset

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHH!" "What is it NOW!? "There's NO mirror's in here!!" Cried Le' Fop  
"No duh Sherlock! Why would I have a mirror?!" He yelled "Ohmygawd!!" Raoul had no idea what he would do without a mirror As he sulked away he stopped when something shiny caught his eye! "Erik! Can I have this platter?!" "If it will get you out of my hair!" Erik answered

ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER

Erik and Christine where sitting in the music room when Christine heard a noise

"What is that awful noise Erik?" "I have NO idea!" Erik replied

They follwed the horrible sound when the words became clear

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Erik exclaimed

It took Christine all she could do not to roll over with laughter as the vision became clear

There was Raoul with the platter propped like a mirror singing to himself

He looked at himself till it was time for bed…

Raoul was dreaming of shoes, flowers and unicorn's! When the Bogey Man killed all of it!! (A/N: I have no idea how to write a nightmare soo yeah) "Ahh!!" Raoul jumped out of his 'bed' and ran into the room that Erik and Christine where sleeping in He jumped into the bed when Erik and Christine woke up "Why are you in my freaking bed Fop!?" "I had a nightmare! it was really scary! An-" "OUT!!" But-" "NOW!" "Raoul" Christine yawned "You need to go back to your own room! No monsters are going to get you"


End file.
